Come What May
by StePHie-kun
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are done with being rivals and confess their love or secrets to one another. Yaoi. Lemons in later Chapters. More information in Chapter 3.
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright. I've been having this story plotted and stuck in my head, so since I was bored at like... 2:31 A.M. I decided. 'Oh! What the hell!? Why not do it tonight! Or... Morning?

Warnings: Some lemons in later chapters.

Pairings: Yuki/Kyo mostly. Momiji/Haru. Hiro/Kisa, but only mentionings... I think.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Thank you.

* * *

He sighed, looking at the beautiful pink sunset before him, sitting quietly on the roof. 'Are we this lucky? Are we this fortunate to even have this 'thing' keep going?' An orange haired teen groaned as the now violet sky started to blur with clouds. 

"Looks like its going to rain." Kyo turned his head towards the ladder, blinking at the familar sight of those lusting, dark, purple eyes of his nezumi. Thats right. _His._

Yuki, climbed up and onto the roof, crawling to his seat next to the peaceful cat.

"Y-Yuki? You'll get a cold... You shouldn't be-" He was cut off from a delicate finger to his lips.

"Shh... They could hear us." He sighed, shaking his head so that a couple of strands of his silvery hair would fall from his eyes. Removing his finger from Kyo's lips, he was startled as Kyo grabbed his wrist before it went to it's owners side.

"How long?" Kyo whispered to the pale hand in his tanned one. "..How long do we have to keep on hiding ourselves?" He looked up, crimson meeting dark purple.

Yuki sighed once more and shook his head. "Kyo. Please. Not this again." He gasped as Kyo softly planted ghostly kisses along his fist to then stop at his wrist. At this, the cat purred, but saw Yuki's face, turned the other direction.

"I want to... Nevermind!" He instantly dropped Yuki's hand, a bit harshly and stood up, making his way to the ladder but then stopped as he felt weight surround him.

Two thin yet strong arms ringed their way around his waist, bringing him closer to the other well-toned body behind him. "Yuki?" He hesitated before glaring at nothing in particular. "Stop treating me like I'm some damn puppet, waiting to be trained to act!" He hissed, unwrapping the rats arms from his waist and continueing his journey to the ladder.

"Is that really what you think our relationship is? Some _act_?" Yuki stood there, eyes glimmering as if he were about to cry. "I thought that we could actually make this relationship work!"

Kyo just stood there before what seemed to be hours later, he finally turned around, somewhat in a hurry to wrap his arms around the now sobbing rat.

"No... Yuki..." He whined, hating the very sight of tears. "...Yuki...No. I just. I just don't see why we have to hide this. I mean, yes. Akito will do unmentionable things to us if he were to find out. But, thats the thing. I don't see why we can't stand up to him." He pulled away a bit to glance down into those dark watery purple pools of eyes he fell in love with.

Yuki sniffled, rubbing a hand over each eye to try and make the tears disapear but they just kept on coming. "I don't want you to get hurt. I love you so much!" He burried his tear streaking face into Kyo's shoulder.

The orange haired teen smiled softly, brushing his fingers through his nezumi's hair. "Your very beautiful when you cry.." He said silently, as Yuki stopped and peeked up at him.

Kyo laughed slightly, earning him a soft punch in the shoulder. "Jerk." Yuki, too began to laugh, wiping some of the newly found tears that he made.

"So..." Kyo tilted his head to the side. "...what did ya really come up here for?" He grinned a bit, seeing a light blush cover Yuki's cheeks.

"W-well. Miss Honda did made dinner. I'm pretty sure that its cold by now. And the sky looked as though it was going to rain and oh! also, Shigure told me that he was going to start this little book meeting thing, I don't know really. I guess I wasn't paying attention. And..."

Kyo rolled his eyes at the rats rambling and ranting and chuckled softly as he then leaned closer to him, breaking the gap between them with a what started as a peck on the lips to a now passionate kiss.

Yuki snaked his arms around Kyo's neck, Kyo wrapping his around Yuki's waist in the process.

"Happy now?" Kyo mumbled into the kiss as Yuki deepened the kiss.

After minutes of dominate battling in the kiss, Yuki being the victorious one, Kyo panted with a smirk.

"I'm guessing thats a 'yes'." He laughed as Yuki grinned brightly, nodding excitedly, still with his arms flung over Kyo's shoulders.

"I think we should head back in. Its getting cold." Yuki pouted as he then smiled when Kyo took off his jacket and placed it around him.

"Your right... But you first. Just in case. Okay?" With a nod of improval from his Nezumi, Yuki kissed him one last time and turned to head down the ladder, gripping tightly to the jacket surrounding him.

Kyo sighed, looking at the star filled sky. _We'll make it. I promise my life for that damn rat._ He chuckled to himself before hearing soft voices beneath the steps of the ladder.

"Oh, Sohma-kun! Your dinners getting cold! And have you seen Kyo? His is too." The trembling sweet voice belonging to innocent Tohru.

"Ah. Thank you, Miss Honda. I do believe that stupid cat's up on the roof no doubt." Yuki's now calm and hidden voice replied.

_...We can do it._ Kyo smiled, heading down the ladder.

"Oh! Kyo! There you are. Your dinners getting cold..." _Yep. Someday._

* * *

A/N: Okay. Hopefully this will get better. This is just the prologue. 


	2. Beginning Meeting

A/N: Alright, back again. This is where it'll start and continue. The prologue was just an idea I guess. Idk. Oh, well. Hope some of you like it. I just wanted to finally get this story out of my head and last night when I typed up the prologue I was inspired by Volume 11 of Fruits Basket. I love the manga! I swear to you that I cried from what Akito did to Momiji!!

Warnings: Look at the prologue.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Thank you.

* * *

Kyo's POV. 

It was a rainy afternoon on a Friday. I had skipped school for that exact reason.

So hanging around in my room wasn't as boring as it sounds. Actually I found reading was fun. Heh, who knew. But I guess everything changed when Tohru and Yuki arrived home, and my curiousity had gotten the best of me. So I stood up and peeked out my door and listened carefully.

"O-oh, I'll go make some snacks! Kyo's probably hungry." Came Tohru's sweet voice, from the sound of it, I think she was already rustling herself into the Kitchen.

Then I heard another voice. It was calm, and hidden. I always wonder what that damn rat is hiding!

"I say, let that stupid cat starve to death. That way it'll be quiet more often." After those words. I never thought that it would actually get to me and for some strange reason, it hurt. Bad.

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip as I quickly shut the door as Yuki started up the stairs.

I looked around my room for the book I had earlier and positioned myself on my bed, looking as if I were reading it. Thats when I heard knocking and my door creaked open. I gulped. What the hell is going on with me today?

"What do ya want?" I sneered, putting on the best glare I could muster.

"Relax." He sighed distressfully, sitting across from me in the chair to the desk. I watched him look around my room with a raised eyebrow until his sight landed on me.

"What!?" I shrieked, narrowing my eyes darkly at him. Why am I getting all worked up over this. Well, duh! He's not supposed to be in my room. But I mean, why am I getting all sweaty. Agh.

I looked down at my palms, wiping them unoticably on my pants, I could tell he was watching me 'cause I could sense his eyebrow shooting higher in question.

"I came up here to tell you that, Miss Honda is making you a snack. I should tell you that you should be grateful. If it were either me or Shigure, we would just let you starve." He smirked his famous taunting smirks at me. What was he scheming?

I clenched my sweaty palms into fists, hissing in my throat. "Shut up! I know you didn't come into _my_ room for no damn reason! Either get to the point or shut the hell up and leave!!" I stood up, already in a fighting position.

He just shook his head, still smirking. But this smirk was different. He only gave those to Tohru when he's teasing her. I just stood there, hands are down at my sides now.

"Of coarse I came in here for a reason." He stood up and looked upon my scattered items on my desk. I heard him laugh. "You still didn't do your homework? Is that why you didn't go to school today?" He cocked his head to look at me.

"N-no." I really think I'm sick or something. Was I blushing!?

He walked up to me, narrowing his eyes and before I knew it, I felt a pale finger trail down the side of my face, landing at the curve that led to my neck. I gulped.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a whisper. Was he really teasing me? I couldn't tell. "Is something bothering you?" He asked, now in a calm voice that didn't sound hidden this time.

I blinked. H-he sounded serious. Was he actually being worried in a way, about me? "What the hell is your problem?" I growled, slapping his hand away. I glanced down with a sneer, seeing that he looked as if he was hurt. Was he really? "Don't ask me in that tone like your my friend!" I added, regretting that I did.

He looked away, silver hair falling into his eyes. W-was he crying? I blinked again, raising my hand up to meet the side of his face, but he copied my actions as before and slapped my hand away, pacing his way out the door.

I just stood there, feeling all these weird emotions. "What the hell?" I shrieked to myself as I slumped onto my bed with a deep sigh. "Maybe I just need a nap." I hissed at my now growing headache, rolling onto my side, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So yea... Review please. This and Forbidden Fruit are two stories I'm not going to give up on! I'm just about to update on FF as soon as I'm done with chapter 6. 


	3. A Thin Line Between Love and Hate

A/N: Ok.. I've been thinking it over and thats kinda why its a little late on updating this chapter. Okay.. I've decided to wait for the plot in a later story. So! This story will just be a story concerning about Yuki and Kyo's feelings for one another. So I'm kinda hoping to add sequals to this story or mini shots. Shrugs It was an idea. Let me know if that sounds alright. Cuz I will be making this into a story with the warnings I already put out at the beginning. But, I don't think in this story I might not. Not yet, anyway. So! I'm shutting up so you can read!

Warnings: This is a story concerning two boys in a relationship and some lemon scenes coming up soon.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Thank you.

* * *

Yuki's POV 

I stormed into my room, slammed the door and stripped myself from my uniform and into my pajamas. "Stupid cat! I hate him even more than before!" I shouted and kicked the door to the closet shut.

I sat myself down on my bed, not realizing that I had tears flowing down my cheeks. "Whats with me?" I sniffled slightly, rubbing at my eyes. "Ever since.. Ever since we were kids, I wanted to be like him!" I cried into my hands, not caring whether or not someone heard me.

Normal POV

Five hours later, Kyo shifted in his bed.

His crimson eyes wildly opened, looking up at the creme colored ceiling he'd always hated. He glared, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What a stupid dream." He said to himself. "Kami, what time is it?" He yawned, slinking over in his bed to look at the flashing numbers that was the only light in the dark room.

"1:31? Damn." He snorted to himself, trying to crawl his way out of his bed, sleepily.

Falling to the floor with a 'thud,' Kyo stood up, rubbing his head again, making his way towards the door.

Tripping slightly as he opened the door. Kyo poked his head out through the doorway, looking up and down the hall to find no one in sight. "Hello?" He glanced back and forth again.

"Tohru? Shigure?" He stepped out, wincing at the bright hallways' light. "...Rat?" He whispered only being responded to soft noises of snoring that probably were Shigure's and little soft noises from Tohru's room.

Kyo shrugged, walking out slowly, that was until his bladder decided to have a brain of its own. He jolted towards the bathroom, slaming the door shut, obviously not caring if he woke someone up or not.

---

Yuki, who was currently just dozed, opened his eyes, hearing something but not fully caring where it came from.

Feeling his own bladder go on attack mode, Yuki threw back his sheets and jumped out of his bed, kicking his slippers under the bed in his haste as he ran for the door.

Yuki then raced his way out the door and down the hall, knowing he would explode at any second.

Reaching for the doorknob, Yuki jumped back, startled as to see a refreshed and dolted Kyo in replacement of the door.

"Yuki-" Kyo began but was then pushed into the door and then pushed out into the hallway, door slamming shut. "Um... Ok." Kyo blinked as the 'click' for the lock on the door was heard.

Shaking his head, Kyo sighed, turning around and headed his way back to his bedroom.

But instead of heading towards his room, Kyo turned to Yuki's room. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, once and for all." He grunted, entering his rivals room and sitting down at the end of the bed.

---

Flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Yuki sighed in relief as he dried his hands and unlocked the door. "I feel refreshed now." He smiled brightly to himself, completely forgetting his little bump into with the cat.

Yuki walked back into his room, only to then stop dead in his tracks with a gasp leaving his pink pursed lips. "Kyo?" He whispered to no one in particular. "What are you doing in here?" He pulled up a glare that didn't hold onto his eyes.

Kyo looked up, seeing the glare and noticing that it wasn't the same as before. "What? So _I_ don't get to pay a little visit either?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Kyo blinked in confuesion. "Stupid cat."

_What's this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach?_ Kyo thought to himself as he stood up, ignoring the beating in his chest. Yuki took a step back and Kyo noticed this. "What? Are you afraid of something?" He took a step closer to the nezumi.

"N-no, what makes you say that you stupid cat?" Yuki stuttered his words, backing step by step as Kyo got closer. "I'm just tired and I want to go back to sleep. Do you mind?" He stops as he hits the wall.

Kyo smirked and tilted his head, getting closer and closer. "Gee, _Yuki_. I never knew you were like this when your tired. I just thought you were a monsterous bed head." He teased, causing Yuki to narrow his eyes.

"Shut it. You know nothing about me." He fisted his hands at his sides and kept his narrowed eyes strong.

"Alright then." Was all Kyo said as he stopped in front of the now blinking in confuesion and worried Yuki. "Tell me."

Yuki's mouth slurred open as to say a 'huh' or a 'wha?'

Kyo just leaned his weight onto one foot as if waiting for someone. "You heard me, rat. Tell me." He sighed. _Why do I even care all of a sudden? _Kyo's right eye began to twitch in thought. _And there's that damn feeling in my stomach!_

Yuki's amethyst eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat, words trapped on the very tip of his tongue to only long to be broken free. He hung his head, bringing some of his bangs to brush over his now watery composure as visions of pain and unwanted memories leak through his mind.

Watching Yuki carefully, Kyo raised an eyebrow. He always knew the rat was beautiful even drop dead gorgeous to the untrained eye. He steadily sneaked a couple of glances, sort of like examening the boy in front of him, just merely watching with hints of what felt like knots in his stomach. "Yuki?" He said out and clear with a due respect of worriment in his tone. "...H-hey? Don't get sobby on me now." He added harshly then he should have as Yuki's shoulders began to shake. _Oh, shit! No! I didn't mean for him to... No..._

Yuki felt many questions stinging in his now burning throat as he felt a soft bead of liquid, string down his blushy cheeks. _Am I.. Am I crying?_ He questioned himself as of hearing another speak to him but completely ignored the voice. That was until he gasped when feeling another body press into his, shooting sparks of what seemed to be electricity going throughout his body, giving him pleasure and warmth that he craved for. "K-Kyo?" He gasped out in shock.

Kyo himself didn't know what he was doing, afterall he was standing in his enemy's bedroom, hugging said enemy. He felt weak for doing what he was doing. But, couldn't help the thought that what he was doing felt right on the other half. _What am I doing? This isn't what was supposed to happen!_ Kyo lied to himself, hugging tighter if possible.

Figuring that Kyo wouldn't let go any time soon. Yuki relaxed himself. Of, coarse. The fact that being tired and also feeling the warmth of another wasn't helping him get out of the state he was in. But, he couldn't quite control the fact that a very noticable red line secreted over the bridge of his nose and down to his already pink cheeks. At least for sure; his horrible visions had evaporated at the very touch of Kyo's hot flesh against his.

_This is strange... Too weird. _Kyo fought in his head as he suddenly began to rub his right hand soothing up and down the rat's back. _I feel... I feel like this is what was meant to be... I feel so sick to my stomach. And what is with these feelings I'm getting now. I-is he blushing? I-I think I am also. _

_I don't understand. I guess I always did had a certain attraction to Kyo. But I thought it was nothing but hate. _Yuki sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around the tan neck of the cat's and slowly began to close his eyes. _Although. Wasn't there a saying that stated... There's a fine line between Hate... and Love? _The rat smiled to himself, almost innocently as he instinctively buried his head into the curve of Kyo's neck, which caused himself to take in a deep breath of the cat's aroma before drifting off to sleep in the arms of his enemy.

Kyo blinked his now half lidded eyes. _How long have I been standing here? _He sighed and looked down at the sleeping nazumi on his shoulder. He smiled absentmindedly as he shook the thoughts in his head that told him to betray the rat while he can, but, Kyo never did wanted to actually hurt Yuki. _I know.. It was that stupid bet. The bet I made with that pathetic excuse for a God, Akito. _

He narrowed his eyes at the dark carpet beneath them. They looked as if they were standing on a surface of pure black water; the moon gliding over with small shadows from the windows design, seeping over and draping its light, masking over their feet like a silky blanket.

Kyo growled lightly with frustration as his grip loosened its hold on the frail boy in his arms. "Y-Yuki?" He hesitated before recieving a protestent moan from the rats mouth. _I wonder what he's dreaming about.. _Kyo mentally kicked himself and shook his head. "What the hell!?" He shouted only in a whisper. "I think I need some rest. This is going on way too far."

He made a move to let go of the boy's body but was surprisingly held into a tight grip from Yuki's arms around his neck. "Dammit!" He now shouted not caring if he did woke up the whole house. He just wanted to get the hell out of there before he got sick.

Kyo had no choice. He sighed and picked up the rat bridal-style and lowered him gently on the bed. "There... Now let go.." The orange head comanded and could of visibally sworn he heard himself let out a chuckle as Yuki un-hooked himself from the cat's neck to attack a soft pillow on his bed. "Damn..." He whispered to himself while pulling a couple of the blankets over the boy's body. "..why do I even care?"

Kyo growled at himself before looking at the window with the moon still glistening through the glass. _I need to think. I'm confuesed right now... Agh!_ He paced himself over towards it, opening it while the curtains blow madly from the construct of wind coming in the drafty room; to then jump and climb his way up ontop of the roof.

Yuki, still snuggling close to his pillow, gave a slight whimper of protest as the warmth that he needed, faded away. "...Kyo..." He whispered in his sleep as he curled up underneath his blanket, hoping that it was Kyo's warmth in return.

* * *

A/N: Omg! I can't believe it! I actually drew a picture of Yuki! squeel Yay! I just need to draw Kyo somewhere in there and boom! Its perfect for this story! And besides... I better damn well like it, cuz I stayed up until 3 in the frickin' morning coming up with an idea! Oi! So yea.. Read and Review, Please and Thank you! lol That rhymed... 


	4. Shower Inccident

**A/N:** Yay! Back! Alright! Here's chapter 4! Nothing much to say but, sorry for the late update!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Sorry. Don't own!

* * *

**Chapter 4!**

Yuki's POV

"Kyo! Yuki! Breakfast!!" Tohru shouted up the stairs. Kami, its too early for this.

I moaned and hugged my pillow closer to my face, wishing it wasn't a school day so that I could just snooze the rest of the day away. Not to mention that good dream I had. Damnit, why now!?

I whimpered and sluggishly sat up and twirled my feet over the edge of my bed. Rubbing what's left of my sleep away from my eyes. I hesitantly stood up, gripping onto my nightstand to hold me up as I try to make my way to the bathroom.

"Oh! Sohma-kun! Breakfast is ready. Could you do me a favor and look for Kyo-kun? He's not in his room." Tohru exclaimed carrying a hand full of what looks like our laundry with a hint of worriment in her tone.

I simply nodded, forgetting what she even said as I wave her away and put on the best damn polite smile I could muster. "Thank you, dearly, Miss Honda. And Yes, I'll see if I could find that stupid cat.." I yawned as she giggled and scurried away. "Damn..." I whisper to myself before shutting the bathroom door behind me and flipping on the shower knob.

* * *

Kyo's POV

I opened an eye, hearing commotion going on downstairs. "Where am I?" I sat up, already wide awake and blinking at my surroundings. When the hell did I go up to the roof? I then winced and touch my forehead.

"Damnit! My head!" I grumbled and stormed my way down the ladder and went to go to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. My head felt like a freakin' train had just ran over it a thousand times!

Turning the doorknob and walking my in, I didn't notice the water running in the shower. "U-uh..." I swear I felt my heart stop when the accident happened in a mere split second.

I accidentally backed up so that the door behind me closed and the person in the shower to then turn off the water and pull back the curtains to reveal their naked exposure. Not sure they even knew I was in there.

"KYO!?"

"YUKI!!"

My eyes widen and my mouth hung low as I blinked a couple of times as my eyes traveled over the steaming wet body in front of me. But after a couple of smacking my head against the door did I find my way out. I then slammed my back against the bathroom door and slowly slid down it.

"W-w-what the fuck!?" I felt pressure coming from my throbbing head and somewhere else I didn't want to think about, yet. I then just stood up and raced to my room to then only slam it shut and fall on my bed, red faced and all.

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Omg. Omg. Omg! Omg!" Was all that I could think to say as I hurriedly glanced around the room, in search for my towel. I grabbed it and hastily wrapped it around my waist and picked up my cloths.

Looking out the door, back and forth, making sure no one will see me in all my naked glory. I quickly paced to my bedroom, shutting and locking it with my back to the door with a sigh.

I looked down at my carpet through half-lidded eyes as small beads of water dripped one by one onto it, causing small blotches of damp spots around my feet.

But that wasn't the thing I was most worried about. What just happened? Kyo saw me. Naked none the less. And I did nothing but stand there, like a fool, just watching his eyes travel all over me.

Suddenly images of last night blurred into my vision. It wasn't a dream... was it? No. It felt and looked all too real to be a dream. The words... The touch... But that would only mean that I had let my guard down! I showed my weakness in front of him!

But I don't understand... If it did happen. And its all real. Then... Then why didn't Kyo push me away. I suddenly got the image of him holding onto me tighter when I cried. Oh, God! I cried!

I sat down on my bed, placing my head into the palms of my hands as I groaned while they rubbed against my hot skin from the shower I had taken.

Why is this happening? Didn't I wanted to stop fighting with Kyo? Didn't I wanted it all to just stop? I hate this feeling!

My chest began to feel heavy as I felt my shoulders begin to shake. God, why am I so weak? I cried into my palms. This is sickening! Its making me go mad! Sure I had feelings for the stupid cat! But not to the extreme!

I peeked over my fingertips and at the door, my red and swollen eyes, flinch as the thought of being late to school. I don't think I'm going. Its too much! I can't face him now! Especially after what happened this morning!

I glance down, realizing I'm still in the towel from my shower and sighed. I then rub at my eyes, causing what was left of my tears to absorb into the  
back of my hand, to walk towards my closet and dig around for a pair of loose, yet tight dark green khaki's and a plain black Chinese shirt with white lacing. Since I'm not going to school. I might as well wear something comfortable while being home.

* * *

Kyo's POV

I laid there, on my back, staring at the damn ceiling for what seemed like hours, or maybe more. I can't go to school! Not facing him! Never!

Then, from out of no where. The image from before, his naked body, pops into my head. I can feel my cheeks heat up as my right foot twitched in habit. What the hell!? I shouted in my head as I sat up and wiped the non-existent sweat from my forehead.

"Don't tell me I liked it!" I shouted to my self, making sure not too loud for others to hear. Especially not that perverted dog! Gah!

I looked down to be shocked to see my erection. Oh, God! I did! I nearly fell back onto my back but instead, twirled my legs to the side of my bed and jump up to my door. I took one peek outside the door before gliding myself back to the bathroom to then shut and lock it.

I sighed in relief as I was safe... for now. I walked in front of the sink and mirror and looked at my composure. Yikes... My hair looks as if I got it caught in the vacuum cleaner and I know for sure I smell like body odor. Especially from running around like a mad-man!

I sigh and look at the only clock in the room which was a small hand-held watch. I picked it up and glanced at it before it clicked into my head. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" Then it dawned on me. "...Wait.. Why should I care?" I asked in a bored tone and tossed the watch over my shoulder. Oh, well. That damn rat can take Tohru to school. I'm staying home!

I make a turn to leave, but stop dead in my tracks to give a good sniff at my armpits. "Okay... Shower first. Then food." I began to strip.

* * *

Tohru's POV

I sighed worriedly. If they don't hurry soon they'll never make it to school on time. I also feel bad for leaving without them... But... Shigure-san said to go ahead.

Of, coarse I didn't wanted to. I wanted to stay back and make sure they had eaten and gotten ready so that we can all walk to school together. But, I also didn't want to question or back talk to Shigure's kind words. He did say, after all that maybe their sick or maybe they just didn't want to go, like they always did. But, I never thought that Yuki would be one to play Hooky...

Then it hit me. "Oh, no! They might be sick!" I worriedly glanced back at the path but I then also realized that I was also standing in front of the school grounds already. I sighed. Oh, what to do?

I decided to go ahead and wait for them to come to school on their own. Maybe, I'm just over-reacting like usual. I sighed again, seeing my two best friends who were waving at me. I sighed again, but changed it into a bright and cheery smile as I ran towards them.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I tapped my mechanical pencil against the freshly neat lined paper in front of me. I sat at my desk with an open notebook, just staring at me, waiting to be filled with words of my mind.

I sighed and closed it. How can I begin to think that I can just so freely write down my mind? Its not that easy. Its why I don't carry a diary or a journal. Well... Not that I would. But! What I am trying to say is... Oh, who am I kidding? I have all these thoughts that they're just driving me insane!

I don't know. Maybe... I should talk to Tohru about this... No! Absolutely not! Too embarrassing! Shigure? Oh, God! No! I begin to ponder. Kyo's out of the question. Ah... What about Haru? He came to me about Rin. So... Maybe he might know on what I should do about Kyo! Right! So... He's probably at school right now. So I think I should talk to him after it.

I glanced at the clock and sighed heavily than I thought I had. Its gonna take a few hours till then. I wonder what I should do till then...

I get up and shoved my notebook into a shelf on the side of my desk and headed towards the door. I hear water running... But I just assume its Shigure, so I huff and pace my time down the steps and into the living room.

* * *

Kyo's POV

Turning off the shower knob and stepping out with only a towel wrapped around my waist and a towel wrapped around my head, I stepped out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of wet footprints into the carpet and hot steam to follow off of my skin as it meets with cool breezes from within the airs temperature.

I feel very relieved that I stayed home. I don't think I could look that kuso nezumi in the face without my cheeks burning up! I sighed and threw off the towels, letting my naked body wonder to my closet to later pull out a pair of tan khaki pants and a tight black T.

I stretched them on my still wet body, hating the feeling of being choked to death by the collar, I grabbed my comb from on my dresser and began to comb out the orange mess that was my hair.

After looking at myself for a few minutes in the mirror I walked patiently to my door, opening it and continued walking my way down the hall and stopped at the steps to hear the TV on. Hm... Damn.. Must be the dog. I thought as I then shrugged and started down, shoving my hands into my pockets.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I walked over to the TV set and bent down to push the power button on. I glanced at the screen which has a sticky note on it and peels it off. It said something about Shigure not being here and how he's gonna hide at a Novel convention else where in a different town. Whatever. That could only mean I get to have peace alone.

I slump myself onto the couch and sat quietly for a second to try and work the damn remote that was left between the cushions of the blasted furniture. What a pig! I swear I felt a potato chip down there! Ew!

I turned on the TV and flipped through them. God! This dog is such a damn pervert! Almost every flippin' channel is Girls gone Wild. But shouldn't I be liking that? Oh, no... I'm flipping throughout the many channels of the nude females and yet.. I'm not even an ounce, sexually attracted! Maybe I'm just still a little shocked by this morning. Yea... I mean no! I mean...

I mumble a curse as I flipped and stopped to an American show called, Invader Zim. Wow.. This anime's really messed up. I raised an eyebrow at the strange black and green dog looking panda that's currently running on the walls of this crooked house. American's sure are strange.. I guess... I shook my head and sighed, leaning back into my seat from on the couch and make myself comfortable while trying to waste the time away. That is... Until I heard a creak from the stairs.

I break into cold sweat as a lump goes dry in my throat. Who is there!? I'm sure by now, Tohru and Kyo left already!

* * *

Kyo's POV

Taking the last step down, I walked towards the living room. "Hey, Shigure. Did Tohru leave any-" I blinked at the other blinking in surprised person.

Yuki!? He was supposed to be in school! What the hell!? I can't face him now! Uh-oh... I feel my cheeks get warmer by the second as my pants suddenly gets tighter while the image of this morning flashes through my head again.

"What are you doing home?" He asks, all calm and collected. Something I'm not right at the moment. I blinked a few more times before responding. What the hell should I say!?

"I thought about staying home and having some peace and quiet! But, I see that its no use now!" Oh! I'm good... really good. Wait.. Why is he smirking at me like that!?

"I thought the same, you stupid cat. Now would you like to explain why you walked in on me this morning?" He smirked, his eyes half-lidded. Oh, god. This is turning me on... But why!? I'm not gay! I'm not! I swear I'm not!

I shook my head out of my thoughts and sees him striding over to me. What's he doing? I narrow my eyes but they don't quite hold the truth. Do I? Do I really have certain feelings for him?

But then. The back of his soft and warm hand brushes against my red tinted cheeks, making me forget my thoughts. My narrowed eyes turn into half-lidded ones as I look deep into his amethyst eyes. I suddenly get a feeling of being lost in them. Like they were dark pools of sanctuary.

"Y-Yuki..." I whispered, feeling the back of my throat get drier and drier by the second.

He closes his eyes, at first I wasn't sure of what he was doing. But, I then took in the sense that he was smelling my scent while slowly brushing his hand through my thick orange hair.

"Yuki..." I say a bit strongly but he still didn't snap out of it. "Rat!" I then snapped, causing him to jump up with one hand on my cheek and the other gripping onto my shoulder and with sudden surprise, I realized he had his lips onto mine!

* * *

A/N: Alright... I'm curious. Should I continue? Well, duh! I wont leave this Chapter hanging! I'm not that mean! But, I did put up a Haru and Momiji story that follows this. I just wanted to say that, that story follows some time, after the next couple of chapters. So, yea... Please Read and Review! 


	5. I love you

A/N: Hallo again! And OMG! I'm so sorry about not updating this so sooner! Its just. I went to Rode Island for a while and I was meant to post this up. But, I realized that I didn't have enough time to. SO! When I came back! I wrote this for youse! And hopefully you'll like this chap! It took me a few hours to get through my writer's block.. But, hey! It died out! -Grumbles about how school started-

Momiji: I still can't believe you drew an emo picture of me!

Steffie: Now, Miji. You know I love you. -Shows him the wedding ring- Or else I wouldn't have this!

Kyo: Even I saw the pic! It was disturbing!

Steffie: Yea... well.. -looks for a diversion- Dakota kidnapped Yuki!!

Kyo: What!? That bitch!! -runs out of the room-

Momiji: You do realize that Yuki's really in the nursery with---

Steffie: -slaps her hand to his mouth- Sh!! The readers mustn't know about that, yet!! Please enjoy this chapter!!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.

* * *

Omg! What the hell am I doing!? I'm actually kissing him! My rival! My cousin! The stupid cat! This is going way too fast! But his lips... They're soft, I couldn't control myself.

I opened my eyes slowly, only half lidded as of seeing his are still closed. I can feel his hand sliding around my waist. This is really going too fast! Come on, Yuki! Think!

"No!" I closed my eyes tightly, bringing him back to reality as I shoved him away from me. "No! No!" I clenched my fists and without taking another glance at him, I bolted for the stairs.

I slammed my door shut, choking out a sob as my legs wobbled weakly. "N-no..." I whispered to myself, lifting a hand to brush my wet, salted cheeks. No...

* * *

I just stood there... My mouth hanging open and my eyes wide and full of confusion. What? What happened just now? I clenched my own fists, closing my mouth to then grind my teeth as my eyes glared at where Yuki had once stood.

Why am I getting so worked up over this!? I closed my eyes tightly as my fist made contact with the table, nearly cracking it.

Didn't I wanted this? What!? No! I slammed my fist back down on the table, actually breaking the end off in my rage. I panted as my eyes grew softer. Staring at the freshly done damaged made me realized that there was so many new discoveries that I haven't discovered. So? What if this new feeling inside me is telling me to care more about the rat...I...

"No!"

I shook my head of the thoughts.

"I can't! He's just trying to trick me! Stupid rat!" My glare shined as a I pulled my arm back, ready to strike the table once again.

Can I? Can I really be thinking that I have feelings for him? I lowered my arm down to my side as I looked down at my feet; strands of wild orange blinding my vision.

But... But, I can't be. I.. I already have feelings for Tohru.

Then and there, I pictured Tohru. Her; standing over a hill smiling down at me as she waves with that bright ditzy smile of hers while strands of her hair blew around in the windy sun setting air. But, my vision of Tohru soon blurred. Her brunette hair slowly turned to short silvery gray, and her features turned more boyish but still with hints of feminine curves. Even her smile turned from her ditzy smile to a calm and rare grin. I opened my eyes half-lidded to realized that she had been replaced by a boy. My cousin. My rival... The Rat.

"Can I?" I whispered to myself as I slowly glanced at the stairs as of hearing a loud thud.

It took a few minutes to register, but, for some reason a pang of worriment iced throughout my body. "Yuki!" I took off to the stairs without another thought as my mind became blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes up slowly, feeling a strong force to be awake.

I don't remember why... or what... Or even how I'm in my bed, covered with my navy, blue blanket. "I must've fainted..." I touched my forehead gently. I winced as of feeling the warmth of my head. "I must be getting a fever... or something." I whimpered to myself, dodging back beneath the covers.

Then it hit me like a slap in the face. To my body's protest, I sat up straight, eyes widen in fear. "Kyo!" I haven't a clue why I shouted it. But, from all that I remembered from this days activities. The kiss popped into my head as if a bullet pierced through my heart, making it feel heavy.

Suddenly, the door swung open and stood a gasping for breath, Kyo.

"...K-Kyo..." I whispered softly that only my ears have heard. He looked up at me with an expression what shocked me the most; calm and gentle.

For some reason. The bullet that sliced its way into my heart, melted to make me unconsciously smile at him.

"Are you an idiot!?" His calm and gentle expression dissipated to my hearts disappointment. I frowned. "What the hell were you thinking!?" My eyes widen slightly. Oh, no. He's gonna yell at me and demand why I kissed him! I closed my eyes, ready to face my punishment. But, all I got wasn't a fist to the face, but, a fist latching onto my shirt collar. "If you ever think about blacking out on me again... I'll..." I watched him fumble around with a few mutters as I saw him looking down and then back up at me. "...I'll fucking murder you, you damn rat!!" I gasped as his fist around my shirt collar pulled me towards him, crushing his lips onto mine.

I couldn't close my eyes. It was all too shocking at the way he held me, close to his body as he slowly climbed on the bed, gently pushing me down onto my pillows, straddling me. I soon lost myself in the lust as my eyes filled with want and need, finally closing them as his warm tongue slid against my bottom lip; begging to be let in.

I obliged, moaning as his tongue plunged into my warm cavern that was my mouth. Was this really the Kyo I knew? I thought as we battled for dominance while my arms laced around his neck, fingers running through that soft, yet, wild orange hair of his. His own wandered slowly down my sides, making me moan with the pain of wanting him even more.

"Yuki.." He whispered as he trailed hot open mouth kisses along my jaw-line. I squeaked as a cold hand found its way up shirt and sliding along my stomach.

"K-Kyo..." It didn't bother me that I was acting so submissive to his touches. But, this feeling I get when I even think about him... Its just so over whelming.

As soon as it began. It ended. He sat up straight, looking down at me with those fiery crimson eyes of his. It was as if he was in deep thought; peacefully. As his hands rested on his thighs while I squirmed a bit to make myself comfortable while my lower half was in between his legs; he gave a snort and got off of me and off of the bed.

"...Kyo?" I blinked as I blushed with embarrassment as his eyes traveled at me, probably smiling at the way my hair was all mused and messy.

He turned towards the door. "I...I'm sorry. For earlier I mean." I didn't want him to leave. I felt this strong bond when he's here, I don't want this great feeling to ever break.

He slightly turned his head towards me over his shoulder, those orange bangs ghosting his eyes. "You don't have to be sorry. Just. Get better. Your going to get sick if you keep stressing yourself out like this." He turned back towards the door and continued his pace.

"Kyo! Wait!" He stopped again. Just standing there, waiting for what I had to say. I couldn't take this any longer. I had to do something!

I jumped out of bed and made my way towards him, only to stumble and trip myself with my blanket as my head throbbed with a sharp pain. I thought I would have dropped to the floor if it wasn't for Kyo's fast reflexes. It must be because of his cat instincts. I looked up at his worried glance.

"A-are you a-alright?" He shyly asked as I just stared at him from within his arms. Does he really care?

I gulped and nodded as a blush crept to my cheeks as he quickly picked me up bridal style and set me back on the bed. I could tell he was getting frustrated, by the way he trudged over to my dresser and ripped out a few of my night clothes and tossed them at me, my pants landing over my head.

"Get dressed! And stop being so damn stupid! Didn't I say you were gonna get sick if you continued stressing out! You nearly broken your neck-" No I didn't... "-and what if you did!? You know how much hell that would be!? Do you!? Not only that! But your gonna get on my nerves if you keep having these near death experiences!-" He's really exaggerating, isn't he? "-Because one day, your gonna get hurt and I'm gonna be lone-" He stopped short, eyes wide with not anger, but worriment on what he was about to confess.

"..Your gonna be what?" I peeked out from behind my pajama bottoms that were still slung over my head. I saw him blush slightly but it could have been a trick of the light on his warm, tanned skin.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Look. Tohru's at work. While you were sleeping, I took her there after school. She said tonight's her late hour so I'm going to have to make dinner for you and the dog..."

I blinked and nodded, knowing he's using a cover-up. "Yes. Ok. But, its going to have to be you and I tonight, though..." I had to bite my lip at the face he had made.

"What!? Why!?" Oh, I think dinner will do just fine...

* * *

I stared at him as he smiled innocently. Although, this will give me a chance to learn a little bit more about him. And especially because Shigure will know what's been going on if he were here!

"...I don't remember. But, I think it was about his editor." He shrugged, making a cute clueless face the whole time. My stomach tied in a knot.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just put on your night clothes!" I shouted out before storming out the door and shutting it. I sighed once more while making my way to the kitchen, swinging the fridge door open and peering on inside.

Okay, so I've learned to accept this so called feeling for, Yuki. But, I can't let it change me! I shook my head and grabbed the package of fish and looked at it in thought. I know he doesn't really like cod. Before, I would make this and only make enough for me. But, now, I'm feeding him as well. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit accomplished about the deed I'm about to do as I grabbed a bag of rice and then set the fish back down.

I walked over to the rice cooker and poured some in as I closed it shut and pulled out a pot. "Hm..." I pouted to myself at what I was about to do then.

Taking the knife in my hand I began chopping up the leeks into small bite sized pieces, taking my anger out on them as the smell seeped through the mask I had worn. I placed them into the boiling pot and let that sit as I walked into the living room to set the table.

* * *

Dinner was ready no more than 20 minutes as I poured the various items into bowls and placed them on the table.

"Smells good..." I nearly jumped but kept my composure while sitting down, breaking my chopsticks and nodded.

I watched him silently as he sat across from me, cute looking in his baby blue night clothes and blinked at the bowl that was purely in front of him.

"What?" I sort of snapped as I plunged a lump of rice into my mouth and chewed with narrowed eyes.

He glanced up at me. "...Leek soup?" I nodded and closed my eyes as I continued to chew. I could sense the smile on his face as he took a spoon full into his mouth. "But, you hate leeks..." I could tell he wanted a good rise from me. Just from the tone in his voice.

I peeked an eye at him. "Look you. I only made it so that Tohru doesn't have to keen on your ass just 'cause your sick..." I muttered, shoving another lump of rice into my mouth.

He nodded. "And I thank you..." He glanced down, deep in thought.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him, curiously.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled lightly, looking down softly at the food before him.

"No. Something's up." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Its just..." He began, setting down his spoon and looking up at me with questioning, affectionate eyes. "Why...?" I cut him.

"Why what!?" I snapped, causing him to look down at his knees. I closed my mouth instantly, looking away. "Sorry... Go on..." I mumbled seeing him sigh.

"..Why are we getting along like this? This isn't how it used of been... We used to fight. Not even made actual words, only insults at each other." He glanced back up at me. "Why...? Why is it that now that after one little night. We are different towards each other?" He slowly bowed his head.

Now, coming from him. It seems a bit true and odd. I nodded and then shook my head. I stood up, folding my arms over my chest as I sighed myself, glancing down at the carpet beneath my feet. "I don't know, Yuki. But, something inside me... Its telling me that I don't want to fight no more.." And it was the truth. I only used to fight him because its what I had to do to be free from that cage. That bet...And after this morning.. After that... that kiss. I've felt as if a giant weight has been lifted from my chest.

I was then brought out from my thoughts as of hearing a yelp. I gasped and looked at Yuki, seeing him gripping onto his finger. "What happened!?" I crashed onto my knees, leaning over the table to see him cradling his red finger.

"I-its nothing..." His voice shook with pain. "...I-I just burned myself on the bowl.." He attempted to smile but whimpered as he tried to move it.

My mind was numbing out any protesting thoughts as I crawled myself over to him, grabbing onto his hand and examining his burn.

I could feel his eyes carve holes into me as he winced when I poked it gently. "Ow! Stupid cat! It hurts! Don't touch it!" I smirked slightly as he tries to pull his hand from my grip which only got tighter around his wrist.

"Its your fault you got burnt in the first place." I mocked as stuck my tongue out and licked the tip of his burnt index finger.

I chuckled deep in my throat as of seeing his shocked expression. I closed my eyes, licking it slowly again.

"K-Kyo...?" I knew he was blushing and his eyes were wide. I just knew it. Who wouldn't when I then wrapped my mouth around it and began sucking lightly.

* * *

"K-Kyo...?" I choked out again, feeling strange sensations spike through me. What is he doing? And why is he doing it!? This is definitely not the Kyo I knew! I made a small whimpering noise as I felt his warm mouth surround my injured finger. "K-Kyo..." I stated with a slight moan as his tongue did a weird twirling motion around my finger.

He pulled back with half-lidded eyes. "Kyo..." I sighed out, feeling him inch closer to me.

"Yuki..." I blushed at the way he called my name. He suddenly slid ghostly finger tips up my arms, rubbing them down along my back to rest on my slender hips.

"K-Kyo..." He inched me onto his lap so that I sat with my legs on either side of his own with me gripping onto his shoulders for support. "I-I..." I was cut off by a quick movement of hot lips onto my own.

I felt pure bliss as of feeling his tongue slid along my bottom lip, nibbling it slightly as I gasped to let him intrude. The hands gripped my ass 'causing me to squeak and slide a bit closer to him, feeling something poke into my inner thigh. It caused him to moan as he began his fit of hot, wet kisses along my jaw-line like earlier today.

"Oh, Kyo.." I moaned.

"Yuki.." Kyo breathed out, sliding his tongue down his slim, pale neck. "...I-I..." He blushed, slipping a hand into Yuki's shirt. Yuki mewled, rubbing against Kyo's muscled chest as he instinctively began to go up and down in his lap. 

Kyo choked out a moan as he nibbled on the collar of Yuki's night shirt. "...I... I want you... I want to make you mine." He breathed out, causing Yuki to swallow hard, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. "I need you." Yuki whimpered gently, closing his eyes as Kyo's hand in his shirt slid against an erect nipple. Kyo couldn't take it anymore. The lust and want burned all that was left of his senses.

He wrapped Yuki's legs around his waist and firmly held onto Yuki as he stumbled onto his feet, actually carrying the rat towards the stairs and into his room. Yuki opened up his cloudy amethyst eyes and glanced around his surroundings as he felt himself being brought down onto a soft mattress. He looked up into Kyo's similar cloudy, yet, crimsoned eyes.

"I never knew I was that light..." He joked as Kyo climbed onto him and straddled his hips.

"Your not that light." The orange haired teen snickered as he pushed Yuki further onto the bed. He leaned down to steal a quick, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together, drowned by the lack of air as they parted, both groaning in protest.

Kyo hastily began to rip off Yuki's buttoned up night shirt, sending a few buttons flying to the floor, along with the shirt. Yuki began to undress Kyo. Taking off his shirt slowly as of receiving a chaste kiss while Kyo's hands worked sneaky fingers to slide the baby blue pajama bottoms off, baring Yuki's naked ass. Yuki glanced away, blushing. "It gets hot at night..." Kyo chuckled in his throat, tossing the pants over his shoulder to attack the nearly revealed skin before him. Yuki squeaked as he squirmed against the soft feeling pillows.

"Kyo." He whispered as he ran his hands down his chest, resting at the piece of clothing that blocked him of feeling Kyo completely. He shook, trying to un-button them, but, it was difficult for Yuki to do so as Kyo's tongue ran down his chest, to his stomach, to then rest at the navel, leaving Yuki out of reach to his prize. "Yuki." Kyo glanced up and then back down, now breathing hot breath against the hardening length before him. "K-Kyo. Please" Yuki begged, sliding his fingers through silky orange strands of hair.

Kyo, glanced at him and back at his member, taking it gently into his mouth, sucking slightly on the tip causing a cry of pleasure escape the rats lips as his grip tightened on Kyo's hair.

"Kyo." Yuki begged and pleaded, trying hard not to deep-throat Kyo. "I-I need you... Please."

Kyo stopped and blew lightly on Yuki's wet length, making Yuki whimper in protest, shuddering in pure pleasure. "Yes, my _prince_?" Yuki blushed at his nickname as he weakly sat up to stare directly into cloudy crimson orbs. "Kyo... I need you..." He shyly responded, making Kyo sit up as well to then nuzzle into his neck. "What was that?" He teased, making Yuki moan out at the hot tongue that slid along the shell of his ear. "I need you, Kyo." Yuki said a bit clearer, Kyo continuing to tease him by nipping at his ear lobe. "I still can't hear you..." "Please, Kyo. I don't want to beg." Kyo smirked and pulled away, pulling his legs off to the side of the bed and standing up, stretching, flexing his muscles on purpose. "Fine then..." He continued to stretch, folding his hands behind his head.

"I NEED YOU!" Kyo smirked. Yuki blushed furiously, looking away, taking notice that he had never seen such fine fabricated carpet.

A sudden weight shifted Yuki's thinking as he glanced over to Kyo, crawling to him without his pants nor boxers on. "And I want you..." He placed a small kiss on the tip of Yuki's nose as he sat comfortably between his new lovers' legs. "Kyo.." Yuki breathed out. Kyo simply smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of Yuki's eyes. "These feelings... I have for you. They're strong." He mumbled, Yuki taking it all in, listening closely as he made a small noise as of feeling something probe inside his entrance. "Even after all those years ago of rejection. Even after all those stories..." Kyo added a second finger, causing Yuki to squirm and clutch to the sheets and pillows surrounding him. "...The fights. The insults..." Kyo laughed softly, kissing feathery like kisses along Yuki's cheek bone as he added a third finger, beginning to scissor and stretch them within him. Yuki moaned and cried in pleasure and in pain as he gasped to take in his breath at the strange sensation.

"Shh..." Kyo began pumping his fingers inside him, causing the rat to clutch and un-clutch the sheets. "...It'll feel good..." He reassured as Yuki bit his lower lip, whimpering and protesting when those fingers pulled out of him. "I think your ready..." Kyo took in the site of his ex-rival. He still couldn't believe the calm, princely, Mr. Goody-Goody, rat would be submissive to the family's outcast. "...It'll hurt... Only a little..." Kyo spoke softly as he positioned himself at Yuki's warm and inviting entrance. "Are you sure?" Kyo bit his own lip, not really wanting to hurt him; afraid to lose him as well. Yuki nodded and looked up at him with a famous smile that he only saves for certain people. And tonight. Kyo was an important person to him. "I've been wanting this..." He panted. Kyo took that as a sign to go.

* * *

Tohru stood outside her building, glancing to the left and then to the right seeing no Kyo or Yuki in site. _Hm. That's strange. I wonder where is everyone..._ She blinked and squeaked as a raindrop dipped onto her nose. "Oh, Kyo must've sensed the rain..." Tohru pulled out a tiny, hand-held umbrella and opened it and began her way.

* * *

He started to push in slowly, feeling the boy beneath him tense up a bit. Each second he got closer to his goal, Yuki would wince in pain, gripping the sheets like there was no tomorrow. "I think we should stop-!" Kyo quickly said but was interrupted by Yuki's actions as he sat up in Kyo's lap and caused Kyo to thrust deeply inside him, hitting his pleasure spot on the way in.

* * *

Tohru glanced around the road, making sure it was safe as she ran across it to then safely make it to the other side. "There. Almost home!" She brightly agreed to herself as she began her way towards a path through the woods.

While climbing over a fallen tree, Tohru jumped and screamed as a loud thunder roared; lightening striking close by as various bright lights shone throughout the darkened sky.

* * *

The pressure and feeling brought the boys to cry out and moan as the lightening shined through the windows, brightening the shadows of the two lovers in bed. "Kyo!" "Yuki!" Lightening flashed again as seconds later, rained poured heavily against the roof.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki laid for what seemed like hours which were only a few minutes until both boys retained their breaths. "Kyo...?" Yuki opened eyes that he thought were already open. "Hm?" Was what he got as a response to the soft breathing cat on top of him, head nuzzled into his neck.

"I...I..." Yuki couldn't bring himself to say it. But, he couldn't contain the feeling any longer. "...I-" He began again, only to moan as Kyo sat up on his hands and began a slow pace of going in and out of him. Yuki lost his train of thought as it blurred his vision while Kyo thrusted slowly in and out of him. "Oh, Kyo..." Yuki moaned, voice tone getting a bit louder with each thrust.

* * *

Tohru slid the door open and slid it back shut, shaking off the up-coming rain. She placed her bag and umbrella down, stepping out of her muddy shoes as she then paced around the downstairs rooms in search for her friends.

"Hello?" She asks innocently and quietly, only to be answered by loud thudding from upstairs in Kyo's room. "H-hello?" She asks a bit louder but to then be answered by a cry sounding moan from Yuki. "Ah! Sohma-kun!?" _That was Yuki? Wasn't it? It sounded... So... Foreign for some reason._ She gasped. "Kyo must've beaten him!" She exclaimed to herself.

"Harder!" She rushed up the stairs, in fear that her friends were fighting. She hesitated and just stood outside the door.

* * *

"Harder! Harder! Faster! Hn.." Yuki hugged his arms around Kyo's neck, sucking on his soft neck, as of feeling his pleasure spot being hit repeatedly.

"Oh, Yuki. Your so tight!" Kyo panted out as he happily answered Yuki's many pleads. Yuki smirked and whispered into his ear, loud enough for him to hear over their heavy breathing and love making. "..I've been waiting for you, Kyo. That's because... I love you..." He nibbled on Kyo's ear.

Kyo's eyes widened as he took in the three words that he longed to hear, making him feel complete. "Oh, Yuki..." He mumbled nuzzling into his neck as he increased his speed.

"K-Kyo! I-I'm... I-I'm going to c-come..." Yuki panted, feeling his hardened erection rub against Kyo's stomach. Kyo kissed him passionately as he felt Yuki's inner walls tighten around his length. "K-Kyo.." Yuki murmured against the hot lips on his own.

"KYO!" Yuki arched his back off the bed, tossing his head back as he coated both their stomachs with his seed, falling back down exhausted. "YUKI!" Kyo couldn't take the pressure on his member and shot his own deep within Yuki causing the boy beneath him to shudder from the warmth that went through him.

After riding out his orgasm, Kyo pulled out slowly, making Yuki whimper lightly as he landed on his side, next to his new lover. "Yuki..." He whispered, lifting a weak arm to brush a strand of sweaty hair out from his closed eyes. Yuki turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "...Kyo." He scooted his way to cuddle into the cats warm chest. Kyo sat up lightly, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it over their naked, sweaty bodies, having his arms wrap around the rat, protectively.

* * *

Tohru gasped, eyes wide with realization of what she had just witnessed. She stood there. Frozen. Legs not wanting to listen as her body sent a numbing chill up her spine. _They-they... Their..._

Suddenly, a bright smile secreted across her face. "Their getting along!" She squeaked to herself as she bolted for her own room, quietly as to not disturb them.

She changed into her night outfit and sat on the edge of her bed with the same bright smile. "Finally." She spoken to herself, pushing her growling stomach out of her mind as she thought of Yuki and Kyo actually getting along. "Their finally together!" She threw up her arms and landed on her soft pillows with a giggle.

* * *

"...Kyo..." Yuki looked up at the peacefully looking cat who was playing with a strand of his hair. "Hm?" He breathed out, peeking an eye open, letting Yuki's damp lock drop. "..I...I..." Yuki looked at the well toned chest that he was currently cuddling into, drawing circles with his finger along the tanned skin in thought. "I.." Kyo leaned down and planted a soft kiss to his forehead, brushing strands of hair out of his eyes.

"I love you, Yuki. I didn't want to admit it. But... Knowing your feeling the same way about me... It made me realized that... That I will never get rid this feeling." Yuki blinked at him, listening silently. "...I don't care if anyone else finds out about us. I don't care if even Aki--" Kyo saw the look in Yuki's eyes, making him to shut up and close his eyes. "Sorry..." Yuki smiled softly, kissing a soft patch of skin on his chest. "Its alright... I understand what your telling me... Kyo... I love you too." Kyo opened his eyes feeling a soft pair of lips brush against his own.

They laid there, kissing passionately as the storm outside their windows thundered off into the distance.

* * *

A/N: Weell! I must be stopping there! lol Who knew Tohru to be such a yaoi fan girl! Also! If you don't understand the little thing above... 

Yuki: Just simply look at Stef's Author info. It will explain...

Steffie: Hey, Yuki?

Yuki: Yees?

Steffie: You haven't seen Kyo in a while... Have ya?

Yuki: Not since this morning. Why?

Steffie: -shrugs- Just a heads up.

Yuki: Um... Ok... -squeaks as a loud crash occurs and he gets dragged off-

Steffie: Well I warned him! Eeh! I'm talking too much! Thank you! and Please read and review!


End file.
